Bethyl Fluffy Drabbles
by Pairingslover
Summary: Just oneshots about my obsession. Bethyl drabbles about diabetically fluffy moments that the directors never (but should) put in the show. Possibly rated M in the future. Might be a little OOC. BUT MEH.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1# (B)

Hangover and the cure

"Ugh…my head hurts…"

Beth wakes up to a splitting headache and a throbbing need for water. She feels like someone has tied a bucket of bricks to her body and she cannot find the strength to get up. Her arms are numb. Bursts of sunshine silk shield her view; her ponytail has come undone.

Looking around blearily, she tries to identify where she is and ignores the dull pain in her head. She is unable to remember what happened last night, but only one thing comes to mind.

"I actually drank alcohol. Kinda explains the hangover," she thinks. "Daryl didn't say it'd be this bad, though..."

Beth tries to sit up but pair of warm arms holds her down to the bed. Looking at her waist, her brain takes a while to comprehend the situation and her heart stops when she realises the warm body sleeping peacefully next to her.

Daryl.

Her immediate reaction is to slip away from him because she knows he does not really appreciate unnecessary body contact. But when he tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her closer to him, she holds back the warmth that threatens to flood her cheeks.

Suddenly very aware of the almost non-existent distance between them, Beth feels another rush of red staining her face when she feels his hard chest pressing against hers and his cooling breath tickling her forehead. She is not used to this level of intimacy, especially with Daryl, but she admits: she can get used to waking up every morning like this for the rest of her life. .

Now she is torn between staying in bed and snuggling against Daryl or waking up and possibly ruining the opportunity to savour this moment. She decides to slide out of his grasp and get something to soothe her throat.

…Before wrapping her arms around his own waist and breathing in more of his scent. Beth hears a sigh of content escape the lips of the man beside her, and she decides that she should drink more beer in the future if it means getting to spend quality cuddling time with Daryl.

**Okay, so Bethyl is really cute and that's a universal truth. we all know that. I haven't actually watched the Walking Dead yet, but a friend introduced me to this sugar-sweet couple and I was HOOKED. Once upon a time, though, I don't think I would have found Daryl attractive but meh, what's done is done.**

**Swan ya later people!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bethyl drabbles #2 (D)

Tying things up.

"Will you tie my hair for me?"

Daryl looks at her strange; Beth's eyes are gazing shyly at him and her lips are set into a small smile that makes him suspicious. He looks back down at the jar in his hands, the food inside still unfinished.

"No," he mumbles with the spoon still in his mouth. "Don't you have your own hands to do that?"

"But Daryl-"

"'less you want your hair to get torn out, I suggest that you don't come to me 'bout this." His tone is stern and serious.

Beth is quiet now, and after a few moments of silence, Daryl glances up. His gaze softens as Beth plays with her hairband, her eyes downcast and her shoulders slumped. Her hair tumbles down her back delicately and Daryl is reminded that this petite, young girl is a woman now. He combs a hand through his own hair before sighing and putting the jar down.

"C'mere," He leans forward and gently pulls the hairband from her hands. Beth looks up at him with a smile that takes his breath away and at that moment, he decides that she looks better with her hair down.

She walks towards him before turning around, sitting in between his legs and leaning back. Almost nervously, Daryl sweeps her hair over one side and feels his heart jump at the sight of her creamy white neck.

A sudden urge to kiss it overcomes him but he holds himself back.

With surprising dexterity, he ties her hair into the usual ponytail, tight but comfortable, and she tilts her head to the side with a strand of her hair framing her face. She takes his hand, and gives it a small peck. The sudden action causes him to jerk it from her, but she continues smiling with a carefree grin.

"The hell-what was-"

"You're surprisingly good with your hands, aren't you?"

He turns away when he feels the rare burn in his cheeks. He hears her giggle.

"Thanks Daryl."

"…shut up."

**Well, this one is shorter than drabble #1, but only because I didn't wanna make it too cheesy. Sigh, the limitations of fluff are so confining. My exams are coming soon so there probably won't be many (or any) updates for a while but I'll just write it out so it'll be easier for me to do GRAHHH**

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. THE COWS NEVER VISITED ME. THEY LIED.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bethyl Drabble #3 (B)

Peeking out shyly from beneath her golden locks, an obvious red tint spreads across her cheeks as she continues to stare, almost unnervingly, at Daryl. Her fingers are twitchy and her heart is tightly wound around the fact that he is _shirtless._

She watches him like a hawk, her eyes wide and unblinking; admiring the way his muscles ripple as he moves around the house. He doesn't know that she is awake, of course. A supressed groan of something threatens to escape her lips as she drinks in the sight of him and those _abs._

Hot damn.

'Control yourself! You're not some animal in heat!' she scolds herself, but even then she does not stop looking at him. Her eyes silently trail the scars on his back and the temptation to brush her fingers over them is bubbling in her. Beth feels guilty for thinking all these things but she cannot control it. Another fantasy pops up in her mind and she allows it to play in her head like a movie while she watches…

"God, stop starin' at me, Beth. You're makin' me uncomfortable!" Daryl sighs, exasperated with the incessant stare directed at him. He hears a surprised 'eep!' before the sound of a body flailing around on the couch reaches his ears.

He grins in amusement before walking off to find his shirt that has mysteriously disappeared.

He does not even consider the possibility of Beth 'accidentally' taking his shirt and clumsily stuffing it in between the sofa cushions.

Hey, she needs some eye candy to look at too, right?

**This is really short. Because it's a fast update. It'll be longer next chapter. Maybe. FLUFF IS JUST TOO POISONOUS.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bethyl Drabbles #4 (D)

Couple Names.

Daryl wonders where Beth gets her imagination from. She says the weirdest things at random, especially when he least expects it, like now. She has this look on her face that he can immediately recognise as her thinking face.

Or as he likes to call it, 'Beth's fucking random mood swing' face.

He does not know how he can tell; he just can. It's a pretty useful skill, he admits.

"Okay, what're ya thinkin' 'bout?" His tone is suspicious, and it jolts Beth out of her thoughts.

"What… do you mean?"

"You've got that look on yer face before ya do somethin' really fuckin' weird," Daryl retorts. "So spill it. What's goin' on in that pretty little head o'yours?"

She stays silent for a few seconds. A blush ignites her cheeks.

"I was just thinkin' about our… couple name."

"Our what?" Daryl gawks, his eyes disbelieving and almost amused.

"Y'know, our couple name. What people call us. Together." Beth's cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.

"Never heard of that kinda shit before."

Beth looks at him and scoffs. All traces of red on her face are gone. "Course' you haven't." Her answer is sarcastic and Daryl bites back a snort of laughter listening to it. It is endearing in a weird way.

Silence quickly passes between the two. An insistent tugging at the back of Daryl's mind compels him to turn to Beth after a couple of minutes listening to his own heartbeat.

"So…" he begins awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Beth shoots a glare at him and he smirks. "Alright, tell me what our 'couple name' is."

He caves in to her silent demand.

A grin appears on her lips almost instantly and Daryl cannot help but genuinely smile back.

"How bout Dreene?"

He rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Sounds retarded."

"Grexon?"

"Ugh, even more retarded."

"Gryl?" Beth sounds slightly angry now. But she her face flushes in embarrassment when the word slips out of her mouth without thinking.

Daryl looks at her, eyebrows raised, a look of bewilderment spread across his features.

"That is, like level 9000 on the retarded scale. Sounds like some sorta animal mating call or somethin'."

Beth laughs.

"Then…" Before she can say anything else, Daryl cuts her off by slamming his hands over his ears.

"God, this is torture! I don't wanna hear anymore. How bout' Bethyl?" He randomly blurts out, expecting her to laugh it off, but he pauses when he sees her look of contemplation.

"…Bethyl sounds perfect."

"Really?" He is surprised. "Then how about Deth? Or-or-"

"Woah, slow down there Mr. I-didn't-wanna-make-nicknames! Bethyl's fine. I love it."

She holds his hand their fingers intertwine with each other.

AN:

**So, I'm doing this at 1:30am and I'm pretty sure that half of it is grammatically incorrect but meh. I also can't write in a southern accent. It sounds nice when I SAY it but when I write it, it's like a tractor that rolled off Grandma's hickeydoodle lawn! SEE? Try saying that vs reading that without that voice in your head reading it for you. Or am I the only one like that?**

**Swan ya later people.**


End file.
